Past Love
by LilBitzer
Summary: Sakura and Itachi have a past together that no one knows about.  Sakura is strong and not annoying anymore and she gets a mission to kill Orochimaru but on the way she meets her past love, Uchiha Itachi.  Can Sakura melt the devil's heart? ItaSaku
1. Chikaru

10 Years

-10 Years since he came into my life

-10 Years since he helped me learn to love

-10 Years since I fell in love with him

-10 Years since he killed the Uchiha Clan, and

-10 Years ago my heart was broken forever...

IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS

Sakura sighed as she put down her notebook. Staring at her room, not what many people would think, she looked at the blue walls with black lining. Sakura wondered what **he** was doing right now. As she looked around she recognized the two picture frames on her desk and one flipped down. She walked over to the desk and saw that the first one was of her, her mother, her father and the part where another woman stood was ripped out and Sakura could only see that she too had pink hair. As she glanced at the second one she almost cried. It was of her team, Kakashi, her long time sensei. Sasuke, her "crush" for so many years and his cold heartedness that Sakura despised in all Uchihas, and Naruto, the hyper-active orange wearing ninja that loves ramen, Sakura smiled when she thought of Naruto. Their relationship was strictly brother and sister and she liked it that way. She always felt secure around Naruto and was heartbroken when he left to go train. Sakura tore her gaze away from the photograph to look at the frame that was turned to face down so no one could see the picture. As she was about to turn it over a chunnin knocked on her window. Startled at the presence of the ninja Sakura jumped a little but quickly walked over to the window.

_God damn it, doesn't anyone know how to use a door anymore?_ Sakura sighed as she slid the window over.

"Sakura Haruno. ANBU Captain, Godaime's apprentice, Head Interrogator, you are wanted by the Hokage for the last part of your training session, Goodbye." And with that the chunnin left.

Sakura grinned, _I am not weak anymore, am I __**Sasuke**_, Sakura almost spat at the name, it was like poison. Sakura loved being called by these titles it reminded her of how she changed from when she was called weak and annoying and left on a bench in the middle of the night by her former "crush" Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. (My name is Bond…James Bond… XD) even the name made Sakura's temper flare. When they met again after the bench incident, two and a half years later, she knew she was strong enough but when she looked into his eyes all she saw was Itachi and froze.

Sakura slowly got ready, putting on a black sports bra and black cargo pants with a red belt. She then pulled her waist long pink hair into a high pony tail. She bent down and put on black laced boots. She went over to her desk and grabbed her gloves and slid them on. They reach just below her tattoos that she had on her shoulders.

One tattoo, on her right shoulder was in the shape of a half moon and a half sun. This tattoo would burn and disappear if her parents were to die. She checked it regularly just to make sure it didn't disappear without her knowing. And the other tattoo was a part of her training.

Flashback

The Godaime sat in her office waiting for her apprentice to arrive. Deciding to teach her apprentice one more jutsu, she decided to teach her Ninpo Sozo Saise. Tsunade knew that Sakura has surpassed every shinobi in this village including the Godaime herself and especially the youngest Uchiha. She is stronger and hates him so nothing could get in the way of killing him, or so the Godaime thought and when Sakura walked into the office in a professional manor and although powerful Sakura respected the title of Godaime knowing that she would probably be asked to be the Rokudaime.

"Sakura, I am going to teach you a jutsu that you shouldn't use unless it is life threatening. Don't use it for poisons or anything like that, only stab wounds." Tsunade said with total seriousness in her voice. Sakura nodded, knowing that she was going to leave Ninpo Sozo Saise. She waited impatiently as Tsunade made the necessary preparations for the lesson.

"Sakura, I need you to start thinking of a mark that reminds you of something happy and a place that, on your body, you wouldn't mind a mark for every. Now, Ninpo Sozo Saise takes years of chakra build up, but with your superb chakra control it could take a few months." Sakura smirked at the comment.

The Godaime walked over and Sakura pointed to her left shoulder and waited. Tsunade mutter some incoherent words. She then placed her hands on to Sakura's shoulder. Sakura almost doubled over from the enormous amount of power being pushed into her by her sensei. She desperately searched her mind trying to think of something happy and remembered Itachi's sharingan before the massacre and then Sakura felt a tingling sensation on her shoulder. Not daring to look Sakura kept her eyes forward and just kept thinking about the past. Tsunade finished and stepped away to admire her work but what she saw confused her. She saw a circle with 3 commas on the circle. Looking at Sakura with a confused look she wanted to ask a few questions about the mark but decided not to press any further.

"Sakura, I didn't tell you before but the mark is like the curse seal. It will give you a lot of strength but also has the healing powers of Ninpo Sozo Saise. Like the curse seal the mark will react if your emotions become high, like love, anger, sadness etc., and it will react and spread across your body and the farther the mark gets across your body the more power you will get." Tsunade said, walking back to her desk. Sakura just stood where she was completely shocked.

"Sakura, for a few months you will not have any missions but you will be training. Every day for 3 months you are to store 4/5 of your chakra into the holding cells I just transferred into your body. You will have a mission in 3 months time." Sakura was a tad pissed at Tsunade because of no missions but she was excited about this new one.

"Ha, whatever you say Tsunade-shishou." And with that Sakura left to be bored for 3 months.

End of Flashback

Sakura walked down the street towards the Hokage tower. Hearing murmurs along the way only made her smirk grow bigger. As she slowly climbed the steps she contemplated what the final stage was. She came to the landing and put her hand on the door knob to the Hokage's office when she heard something, more like someone.

_Soon…I will be free…" _Looking around curiously she only saw herself.

'Who is this?' Sakura felt stupid thinking this. She almost walked in when it answered back.

_Chikaru is my name Sakura and I am here to help you become more powerful. Tsunade will explain further._ Sakura tried to respond but nothing was said back, for some strange reason Sakura felt as though she could trust "Chikaru" so she pushed open the door and walked in.

"Please shut the door." A voice said behind a large stack of papers.

"Ah, Tsunade-shishou, you are procrastinating again?" Sakura said mockingly, picking up a piece of paper and dangling it in the air.

"Ah shut up Sakura or I won't finish your training." Tsunade said a little mad at the paperwork and her pupil.

"Hai, Hai Tsunade-sama." Sakura said while rolling her eyes.

Tsunade got up from her chair and walked over to Sakura. "Sakura by the yellow in your eyes it seems that Chikaru-sama has already contacted you, is that true?" Tsunade looked curiously at Sakura till Sakura nodded her head yes. "Ah, I see, she contacted you before I asked her to, Sakura, don't you know? In 2 minutes you are going to turn 18."

Sakura smacked her forehead. _How the hell could I forget my own birthday?!? _By the action of smacking her forehead Tsunade took that as a no. "Well, when you were a baby the spirit of the infamous Chikaru was sealed in you, yes, like Naruto and the Kyuubi. Chikaru informed me before she dies that it had to be a new born, you, and it had to be done quickly so I took her body back to your house and put her spirit in you." Tsunade explained thoroughly. "And your parents do not know." Sakura just stood where she was in shock.

_**30 seconds**_

"When you officially turn 18 Chikaru will emerge from your body and become almost like a partner when fighting. When you want to summon her for battle just call out her name in your mind and she will come. Ah, the process has begun…" Tsunade trailed off when she saw a light shining from Sakura. Sakura felt a tingle in her belly and suddenly a light appeared next to her in the form of a liger but more specifically a white liger.

"Tsunade-hime good to see you again." Chikaru spoke in a commanding tone. Tsunade just nodded in response. "Ah, Sakura, do you have any questions, if not I'd like to stretch my legs."

"Um, yea, just one. Not to sound rude but I expected a person not a liger." Sakura said hesitantly, not wanting to offend the liger.

"Do not think you have offended me my little one, I can understand your confusion. I am almost like a summoning."

"That's why I also taught you the slug summoning so that you could be in charge of two types of animals." Tsunade said interrupting the liger.

"I am almost like a summoning in the sense I am an animal but there is only one of me and no hand signs are need to summon me, just thinking my name. Now let's go walking." Chikaru headed towards the door only to be stopped.

"I can't let you do that." Tsunade said professionally.

"And why is that." Chikaru growled, not like being pushed around.

"Because I have to finish Sakura's training and you two have a mission." Sakura's ears perked up, remembering about the mission. She walked over to the Godaime and stuck out her left shoulder. Tsunade put her hands over the mark and sealed the cells. "Okay, Sakura, you should be able to perform it as well as the power of the mark." Tsunade walked over to her desk and sat down. She pulled out a cup and a sake bottle and poured herself some sake.

"Tsunade-sama, what is my mission?" Sakura asked standing in front of the Godaime's desk professionally.

Tsunade took a sip of sake, as if she was going to regret what she was about to say. "You and Chikaru must kill Orochimaru."

To be continued…

Okay so the plots really different but we could use some different things. I want to make Sakura strong because she has the potential to.

Anyway Chapter 2 is coming and here is a preview:

_"Sakura, what are you talking about. Itachi and I never broke your heart because we never cared about you." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face seeing Sakura's mark slowly recede. Orochimaru, seeing the opening he had, shot snakes out of his arms at Itachi but Sakura was too quick and jumped in the path of the snakes._

_"Ah!" Sakura screamed, feeling the deadly poison seep into her __weins_

_'What did she just do? Why did she jump in front of the snakes?' Sasuke thought __freantically__ but didn't show it._

_'Why would she do that for me, I left her broken hearted and she jumps in front of poisonous snakes just so I won't get killed._

_"Don't think anything special about this Itachi," Sakura gasped out. "__my__ body acted on its own accord." __Itachi felt a pang of something when she said this._

_'What is happening to me, I never show emotions, so what is so special about her...'_

Okay! There is a preview! R&R please!


	2. Curse Seal Activated!

Hello! Here is chapter 2 which many have been asking for! Please review! I love ideas and such for future chapters! And if u want some ItaSaku fluff just review and let me know!

Chapter 2:

"Kill Orochimaru? Are you sure you shouldn't be sending a whole entire ANBU army just to defeat him and then there is-"Sakura hesitated, not wanting to say the traitors name. "his army behind him. What makes you think I could defeat someone, no offense, more powerful then the Third and he defeated you and Jiraiya! It doesn't make sense. I know I am strong but I am not that strong!" Sakura waved her hands in the air, trying to get the message across.

"You are right…" Sakura sighed as Tsunade said this. "Orochimaru did beat Jiraiya and I together and he beat the Third but what you don't realize is that you have surpassed every shinobi that has resided in Konoha except for the fourth and that is something Orochimaru can never say. You are to kill Orochimaru, and S-Class Mission, and anyone who gets in your way." Tsunade said gathering a stack of papers and taping the bottom of the stack to get all the papers aligned. Sakura sighed and told Chikaru to go back into her and that she could stretch her legs later, and with that Sakura took off to Iwa and then to Oto

IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS

Itachi walked towards Oto from the Akatsuki base near Konoha. Itachi's eyes flickered with emotion for a split second at the name of his old village. They got what they disserved. Itachi thought bitterly, now jumping even faster than before from tree to tree arriving to the surroundings before the Iwa gates, he saw a flash of pink.

_ No, it can't be her… _Deciding to investigate further into the flash of pink he went off course and masked his chakra.

IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS IxS

Sakura jumped from tree to tree until she reached the surroundings of Iwa. Not wasting any time Sakura set up a camp to rest for a little. As she made a fire and got out some food she felt as though she was being watch by multiple people.

'Snap' A twig broke in half and Sakura was on her feet ready to fight before the person could even lift their foot from the branch. She slowly inched her hand down into her kunai pouch. Wrapping her fingers around the hilt of a kunai she rubbed the one she was holding against another one in the pouch, making the metal rub against each other creating some sparks, waiting for someone else to make the first move, she stood there with a kunai in hand, waiting.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The little weak kounichi who couldn't even stop me from cursing her precious Sasuke-kun."

Orochimaru! Sakura thought, why isn't he hiding? Aren't his arms dead? Or did he find some other way to heal them? "What, come out of your little cave Orochimaru?" Sakura said mockingly.

"Ku ku ku ku kum you've got guts little girl," Orochimaru said, slowly walking into the clearing so Sakura could see his greasy black hair and gold snake eyes. " Sasuke, come and finish this…thing."

What emerged from the forest made Sakura freeze on the spot. Sasuke slowly walked out, pushing a branch from his view. Sasuke has his eyes closed but when he opened them Sakura felt emotions of sadness flood back into her, and ones that she hasn't felt for ten years.

_His eyes, they are like Itachi's, cold and dead…_Sakura couldn't tear her gaze away from Sasuke's and nor could he.

_She has grown so much.__ There is something different about her._ Sasuke thought not being able to pinpoint exactly what.

"Chikaru!" _Chikaru!_ Sakura said and thought at the same time and Chikaru emerged in a light beside Sakura. "Chikaru, please help me." Sakura said in a tense voice. She didn't want to fight a man whom looks like the man she loved.

"Who do I need to kill?" Chikaru said but instead of getting a response Sakura fell to the ground, screaming.

"STOP!" Sakura clutched her head while screaming this. "Please, stop, no more." Everyone just stared at Sakura, not knowing what was going on. As she picked up her head, black commas spread across her body in groups of three, all connected by a circle and her eyes became more demonic like and chakra slowly started to swirl around her. She slowly stood up and grabbed her katana behind her back and put both hands on the hilt and placed it by her ear. "Ready to fight?" Sakura said with a voice that sent chills down everyone's spine. It's the kind of voice that you would expect the devil to have. "Orochimaru, my mission is to kill you but how bout I kill you **and** the last of the Uchihas." Sakura said while slowly inching towards Chikaru.

_I like this Sakura, powerful, we could do so much together. This shall be interesting_. Chikaru thought.

"Before we fight, there is a weasel that needs to come of out hiding." Sakura glanced to her right where Itachi was sitting, patiently, for someone to see him.

"Well, not really hiding if I have been waiting to be found. Orochimaru and especially you otouto, I expected you to find me before this weak kounichi did." Itachi glanced and Orochimaru and Sasuke but let his gaze linger on Sakura.

"Everyone ready to fight? By Sasuke's aura we all know who he is fighting. Chikaru, lets shed some blood." Sakura jumped forward towards Orochimaru while Itachi fought Sasuke.

As the fight waged on, Sakura's mark was spreading across her body, almost all the way to her finger tips and she could feel the power rushing through her veins. "The two Uchihas will die today, for leaving me heart broken in the past it will be extremely painful." Sakura glanced at the two Uchihas that were staring at her, kunai clashed in front of them.

"Sakura, what are you talking about. Itachi and I never broke your heart because we never cared about you." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face seeing Sakura's mark slowly recede. Orochimaru, seeing the opening he had, shot snakes out of his arms at Itachi but Sakura was too quick and jumped in the path of the snakes.

"Ah!" Sakura screamed, feeling the deadly poison seep into her veins. _I am going to die if I don't get an antidote soon…_

_'What did she just do? Why did she jump in front of the snakes? Why did she want to save my brother, she knows what he did to me.'_ Sasuke thought frantically but didn't show it.

_'Why would she do that for me, I left her broken hearted and she jumps in front of poisonous snakes just so I won't get killed._Itachi thought curiously.

"Don't think anything special about this Itachi," Sakura gasped out. "My body acted on its own accord." Itachi felt a pang of something when she said this.

_'What is happening to me, I never show emotions, so what is so special about her...'_Itachi stared at Orochimaru, furious, and he made a fist till his knuckles turned white. _He will pay_…

Sakura stood up and grabbed a kunai. Turning around so that the snakes ripped out tiny bits of flesh she caught them off guard and sliced their heads off. Itachi stood there and slowly rage started to over come him. He ran at Orochimaru and grasped him around the next.

"So…the famous Uchiha protégé," Orochimaru rasped out. "Has feelings for a kounichi." This made Itachi more pissed off and swiftly grabbed a kunai and was about to kill the snake before someone grabbed his wrist.

"This…is…my…mission." Sakura weakly kept her grip but before she could utter another word she passed out. Letting go of Orochimaru, instinctively he grabbed Sakura before she could fall to the ground and placed her there. Chikaru came over and picked Sakura up in her mouth and gently placed her at the base of a tree. Orochimaru slithered away from the treat.

"Sasuke-kun, I think we over stayed out welcome." And with that, reluctantly, Sasuke followed after Orochimaru, leaving Sakura, Itachi and Chikaru.

"Who are you?" Chikaru asked Itachi. Itachi looked curiously at the liger and contemplated his answer.

"Why do you want to know?" Itachi asked not wanting to give anything away.

"Because you are powerful and I want to have Sakura and I become the greatest kounichi ever to live." Chikaru spoke with a sort of grin on her face.

"Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha." Itachi stared into the gold eyes of the liger. "What are Sakura's abilities thought?" Itachi said while sitting himself at the base of a tree close to the liger.

"Head Interrogator, ANBU Captain of the First Squad and Godaime's successor with inhumane strength and healing, her medical skills surpass her own teachers." Chikaru said while looking at the unconscious woman at her feet.

"She is indeed strong but her emotions are haywire and she needs to control them. I will bring her to Akatsuki to be a medic and whatever Leader does with her from there is his choice." Chikaru nodded her head and looked at Sakura.

_Will she want to stay at Akatsuki? I have looked into her memories and they aren't exactly happy…_ Chikaru remembered seeing the brutal and awful deaths of her three girlfriends that she couldn't save and still blames herself to this day for not saving them, and their names are Ino, Hinata, and Tenten.

"If Sakura indeed leaves it could cause some problems." Chikaru stated, the silence was killing her. "She is head of Interrogations, ANBU Captain and the Godaime's apprentice. She know secrets of the village even the Godaime herself doesn't know about, they wont exactly like the future Rokudaime gone." Chikaru inwardly smirked when she saw the look on the face of the Uchiha.

"I could send a not directly to the Godaime saying I have kidnapped Sakura, once we are back at the base. No way could they track her and even if they did it wouldn't matter cause they can't win against Akatsuki."

"Hnnn…" Itachi and Chikaru looked at Sakura worried because of the poison in her body. Sakura squirmed and started sweating uncontrollably. _She has a fever_.

"We have poison specialists at Akatsuki Head Quarters and if we get there soon, all will be well." Itachi said as he stood up, brushing his cloak free of dirt Itachi walked towards Chikaru.

"I'll carry her." Itachi picked up Sakura bridal style and Chikaru disappeared.

Well there is chapter 2!

Preview:

_"Deidara-kun I really need to get out of this room, I don't even know why I am here." Sakura, after talking with Deidara for about two hours started to call him –kun._

_"Well Sakura-chan, you are here because we want you to join Akatsuki." Deidara said, as if he was talking about the weather._

_'Accept their offer.' Chikaru demanded from inside of Sakura. 'Okay, but are you sure? I mean, this is Akatsuki.' Sakura questioned back. 'Yes, we will be safe here.' Chikaru blocked out any further communication with Sakura so Sakura could not answer back._

_"I would love to Deidara-kun. There aren't any good memories in Konoha." Sakura almost started crying remembering the brutal deaths of her friends._

Well, there you have it! A preview of the third chapter!

See ya next time!! R&R please!


	3. Dead Silence

Chapter 3

Hiii!!! Sorry for the extremely long wait for the next chapter, vacation and getting ready for school has kept me very very very busy. So here is chapter 3!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto D:

CHAPTER 3:

_Crunch_. The sound has been bothering Itachi for the last ten minutes. They reached the snow country and now are walking towards the dead forest. Itachi made a few hand signs pressing Sakura close to his body, she was cold and he knew it. As the genjutsu he just released faded away Sakura cuddled towards the warmth of Itachi.

"Ita…..chi……." Sakura mumbled into Itachi's chest, pressing herself closer to the Uchiha if possible, but before he could react the door opened and Itachi began to walk to the entrance.

Walking through the archway, Itachi instantly became warm and so he headed straight for the Leaders' chambers.

"Itachi, who have you brought to Akatsuki?" The Leader questioned, obviously irritated.

"Someone worth filling the position of Pein. (Yeah, I already killed her) Itachi answered back, his voice never flickering emotions.

"Why is she unconscious?"

"Because she was poisoned by Orochimaru's snakes." _Protecting me… _Itachi didn't say that part out loud, not wanting to upset leader.

"I see, bring her up to get medical attention, but first tell me about her."

"Sakura Haruno. Head interrogator, Godaime's protégé, ANBU 1st squad captain and was going to be the Rokudaime, was going to be instated in 2 months. Abilities are; Inhuman strength, medic that has surpassed the Godaime, and can summon the legendary liger, Chikaru." And with that Itachi walked out of the room, leaving a very please Leader behind.

Itachi walked into the medic wing and told the poison specialists what was wrong. The specialist easily found the antidote and injected 3 doses of anti-venom into her arm and left to go tend other matters.

Sakura woke up very tired, and blinded by the bright lights of the white hospital wing of Akatsuki. _What? Where am I?_ Sakura quickly sat up but the pain in her head was too great so she had to lie right back down.

_Shit, I wish I could use Ninpo Sozo Saise…_ Sakura thought bitterly.

"So you decided to awake, yeah?" Sakura glanced over to see a blonde haired man, about 5'9 standing in the door frame with a tray full of food.

"You weren't supposed to wake up for a week, this food was for me but you haven't had food in two days." Sakura reached into her hair to grab a senbon but before she could, Chikaru spoke to her.

_They are not our enemies. Sakura, trusting Chikaru, put her hand back down._

"I am not here to fight, and usually it is Itachi-san who is here 24/7 but Leader made him go get some sleep. Guess he thinks you are his responsibility; anyway, I am taking care of you. The name is Deidara." He said, grinning which reminded Sakura of Naruto.

"Do you want to share the food?" Sakura asked while tucking her knees to her chest to make room for the Iwa Nin. Deidara just shrugged and put the food down and they began to eat and talk, becoming friends easily and Sakura temporarily forgot about Konoha, Akatsuki and the Uchihas.

"Deidara, I really need to get out of this room. I don't even know why I am here." Sakura said, putting the last of the rice into her mouth.

"Well, Sakura-chan, you are here because we want you to join Akatsuki." Deidara said, putting all the food onto the tray.

_You must accept their offer, or we are sure to be killed._ Chikaru gave Sakura a clear warning of the consequences. _Accept and we can become more powerful, no one will call you weak again. We will kill the one that haunts your dreams. He left you, remember that? And you were left on a bench where he laid you to wake up and your face stained with tears? Join them and get rid of yo__ur nightmares._

Sakura looked up at Deidara, "I would love to Deidara. There aren't any excellent memories in Konoha." Sakura almost cried at the memory of the atrocious death of her friends.

"Great! Let's go see Leader-sama, he will be pleased. We lost the woman member here and we have been looking for a replacement. "Deidara stood up and grabbed Sakura's hands, making her blush slightly, and dragged her down the hallway. Sakura was surprised at how many corridors there are to go down, probably to confuse enemies.

"Here we are…" Deidara said standing in front of a huge door. Knocking only once, Deidara walked forward and the doors moved with him. Timidly walking in Sakura immediately saw eight people around her included; Deidara, Kakuza, Hidan, Itachi, Kisame, Rei, Zetsu, and Sir Leader.

"What the fuck! It is just a girl!" Hidan yelled, cussing as normal. Sakura looked at Itachi and he gave her a nod. _Does that mean summon Chikaru? _Sakura thought questionly and Itachi only stared at her. Sakura looked into Itachi's eyes, no, gazing into the deep pools of read that captivated her 10 years ago. _CHIKARU!_ Sakura thought and suddenly Chikaru appeared and curled around the front of Sakura.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, we know you are powerful." There was a grunt from Hidan. "Well, some of us, anyway, most of us know you are powerful because of the member we lost, by your hands." Leader spoke with no sympathy in his voice.

"Hehehe, sorry 'bout that, it wasn't really avoidable; he did go psycho killer on me and his grandmother.

"Don't be sorry. Sasori was weak therefore he deserved to die." The one called Kisame said, flashing his pointy white teeth at Sakura in a huge grin.

"If weak people deserve to die in Akatsuki shouldn't you be dead?" Sakura responded with much malice in her voice that sent chills down Kisame's spine. Sakura's curse mark started to spread up her arm, obviously the emotion of anger was the cause of it.

"You have one nasty mouth. So, you agreed to become Akatsuki's 9th member?" Sakura nodded and listened intently to Sir Leader. Even though she nodded no one spoke. Dead silence. Something Sakura always hated. There was silence when Sasuke and Naruto left. When Tenten, Ino and Hinata died and when Itachi broke her heart to pieces when he left her that cold, full moon night.

"Yes, I will." Sakura said confidently, looking Sir Leader straight in the eye.

"Good you are to be paired with Itachi, Deidara, and Kisame. Rei, Hidan, and Kakuza are another team and Zetsu and I will stay here. Everyone is out to kill us so that is why there are so many in one group. Deidara bring her to Mayasaki to get some clothing." And with that Deidara lead Sakura out the door, leaving the rest of Akatsuki to disappear.

**OKAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE!!**

**SOOOO R&R PLEASE!!!!!! AND THANK YOU!**

**Okay so not much ****ItaSaku**** cause Sakura needed to join Akatsuki first but there are still some fading heartbroken feelings Sakura has in her when Itachi left.**

**SO, the names of Akatsuki members are very confusing in the ****manga**** now so use ****ur**** imagination people.**

**Next Chapter is coming**

**Preview:**

_**Sakura started running towards Kisame but **__**abruptly**__** stopped and grabbed her shoulder, searing pain, burning, was coming from the tattoo on her shoulder. She lifted up her hand and saw that the half sun and moon tattoo on her shoulder was gone. **_**No, they can't be gone… **_**Sakura was kneeling wide-**__**eyed. Kisame, seeing the opening, was about to kick Sakura into a tree but Itachi stood between them.**_

_**"Mom, Dad, don't leave me please…" Sakura whispered quietly. Then Itachi and Kisame were blown back by the power coming from Sakura. The Tattoo mark spread across her whole body and she disappeared into the woods towards Konoha.**_


	4. Death of Three Friends

**HEY THUR! I am back! Sorry, school is being an asshole and I can't ever update but I have found time!!!!!**

**I personally don't like this chapter, it****'****s boring. I will get to the part with Sakura leaving but I need to get the deaths (****D**** of Hinata, Ino, and Tenten outta the way. You will now see why Sakura hates Sasuke so much. Wow, that gave it away o.o…**

Deidara lead Sakura back through the winding and confusing halls again. Sakura, now being alone began to really look at Deidara. His gold locks of hair, tied at the top of his head and a little cascading down his back made him look kind of like a woman, but Sakura would tell him that to his face. His blue eyes were captivating. They draw you in, like bees to honey, _Hinata would have loved this guy, __and he__ reminds me of Naruto._ Sakura thought, her bottom lip trembling from thinking of her dead friends. _Damn it! Why couldn't I be strong enough? I should have killed the two before they could get to my friends._ Sakura got a pained look on her face as she remembered the death of her friends.

_**Flashback**_

_"Hurry up guys! I wanna go home and see Neji-kun!" Tenten shouted at the three girls__ behind them. Upon hearing this, __three girls behind them went 'Ooooo' making Tenten blush a little. "Hey Ino! You forget about __**your**__ Choiji? Or Hinata, what about __**your**__ Naru-kun?" Tenten retorted at the blonde and Hyuuga. _

_"T-t-t-t-t-that's tooootal different!" Ino shrieked while Hinata just pushed her two pointer fingers together lightly._

_"Let's go guys, we might get some company." Sakura said sternly from behind her ANBU mask._

_"There goes Sakura, all ANBU like before we get through the gates. I don't see why, we can kick anyone's ass that comes at us!" Ino yelled while doing a fist pump._

_"O__h__, so what do we have here? Someone who thinks they can beat us?" Sakura turned her head to see Sasuke standing twenty feet from them with a silver-haired asshole next to him._

_Sakura stopped and so did her friends. Ino looked over to Sakura who was standing to the left of her. "What are you going to do now Sakura-sama?" Ino asked questionly to their captain._

_"Uchiha, missing-nin, S-class criminal, left Konoha at the age of 12 to join Orochimaru to gain power to kill Itachi; you are to come with me." Sakura stared at Sasuke with fierce eyes._

_"Haha, how is an annoying, weak, pink haired kounichi going to beat me?" Sasuke stared at the four girls in boredom. _

_"Hey! Don't you DARE insult my captain like that__!" Tenten yelled at the Uchiha, slowly pulling out a weapon scroll._

_"Eh? Captain you say? I don't see one." Sasuke said mockingly, "All I see are 4 annoying, weak Konoha kouni-" But before Sasuke could finish his sentence him an__d Kabuto went flying into trees behind them._

_"Don't. Call. Me. Weak." Sakura stood on the same branch that Sasuke and Kabuto were just standing on. "I have grown stronger and you are about to find out how much." Sakura appeared right in front of Sasuke and picked him up by his neck__. Bringing him into the air, choking him slowly she put her mouth by his ear, "Even Itachi-__**kun**__ would be proud of me." Sakura could feel the rage and confusion radiating from Sasuke._

_"Don't speak that murder's name." Sasuke said with venom in his voice and sharingan blazing. "He doesn't deserve to __**live**__ let alone have a name. He doesn't deserve the name Uchiha either." Sasuke said staring at Sakura who had her eye right on Sasuke's._

_"He deserves it more than you do." Sakura sealed her, no, the death of her __friend's__ right when she said that. Not even seconds later was Sasuke transforming into the curse seal level two and he was still in Sakura's clutches. Quickly letting go, Sakura jumped back to her friends._

_"Get out of here you three! Now! That is a direct order!" Ino, Tenten, and Hinata didn't move. "Get out of here or I will force you out of here!" Sakura said pulling out her katana._

_"We won't leave you Sakura. We are your best friends and we won't ever leave you." Hinata said, surprising many that she didn't stutter._

_"Go back to Konoha, your boyfriends are waiting, they need you. I have no one in this world anymore to love like that. My sacrifice is more important than yours. Go back and warn everyone that Sasuke and Kabuto are here, maybe I can hold them off long enough." Sakura said getting into fighting stance._

_"No." Ino, Tenten, and Hinata said at the same time. "We are not leaving you." They also got into fighting position._

_"Die Sakura, for what you said, you will die right here, right now. I will exploit your weakness and use it against you." Sasuke said, his talons flapping behind him, giving him a menacing look._

_"I have no weakness." Sakura stated, acted like a true ANBU captain._

_"Oh, that is where you are wrong." Sasuke withdrew kusunagi and shot chidori out of the end and hit Ino right in the heart. She didn't even have time to scream before she fell to the ground. _

_Sakura quickly ran over, trying to heal the wound but Ino was already dead. Then another scream came. Sakura looked over her shoulder to see Hinata drop and then Tenten screamed before she also dropped to the ground._

_Sakura couldn't believe it. Her friends were dead, within seconds of the battle starting. Sakura cried. She couldn't stop. She waited for her end, for the chidori to stab her to kill her to end her life, but it never came._

_"Sakura, I will let you live, I want you to remember who took everything from you in seconds, the pain that you feel now, harvest it,__ use it, and let it consume you. Your pathetic friends are dead and I killed them. Remember that." Sasuke picked up Kabuto and flew away until he was out of reach to sense his chakra. Sakura kept sobbing and picked up the bodies of her friends, knowing that her boyfriends were waiting at the gate. Wiping her tears and putting back on her mask, her eyes became duller; they had less life to them. _

_When she arrived at the gates, she could see Neji, Choiji, and Naruto waiting there but when she arrived their faces instantly became hard._

_Naruto was first to rush over as Sakura placed the bodies on the ground._

_"No, no, no, who did this to you Hina-chan?" But she wouldn't answer. Naruto kept cradling her body and he cried into her hair._

_"Tenten… what, what happened to you?" And again, she wouldn't answer. Neji took her face into his hand and caressed her cold cheek. Even the Hyuuga protégé could cry._

_"Ino!" Choiji looked at her emotionless face, he couldn't take it. He was about to propose to Ino and now she was, was, he couldn't even fathom the fact._

_"Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura spoke one name and turned away from her friend's lovers. "Sasuke Uchiha killed them and I will get revenge."_

_Sakura kept walking, i__gnoring the crying of the heartbroken lovers. She wouldn't cry __anymore, __**they **__wouldn't want her to._

_**End Flashback**_

Sakura shook her head, trying to forget that but it stayed with her, the bloodied bodies of her friends, lying on the ground with their lovers over them. She finally was torn from her thoughts when she ran into something.

"Sorry Sakura didn't mean to stop so abruptly, but we need to get you fitted." Deidara said in a kind voice as he opened the door.

Sakura slowly walked into the room to see many different fabrics and spools upon spools of thread. There was one sewing machine at a table surrounded by black sheets of fabric and some red and white strips. Sakura could feel happiness swell through her. This part of Akatsuki, compared to the rest, was happy and wasn't very gloomy. There was a sort of brightness that flowed through Sakura when she walked in.

"Deidara! Did you tear up your jacket again with your crazy "art"? A voice sounded from behind all of the fabrics. "I will kick your ass if you did! That would be the 3rd one in 1 week!" Finally a woman appeared. She was the picture of beauty. She had long raven hair that cascaded down her back to her waist. Her hair was angled and layered and had some tints of deep violet in her hair when it shined in the light. She had bright blue captivating eyes like a clear sky. Not quite like Deidara's or Naruto's, even lighter than theirs. Her physical appearance was impeccable. She had the body of Aphrodite. He large breasts were highlighted perfectly by the tight shirt she was wearing that also showed off her flat stomach.

"Who is this?" Murasaki asked with a little curiosity in her voice. _Well of course she is curious, some random girl walking around, I would be curious too._ Sakura thought stupidly.

"This is Sakura Haruno, new member of Akatsuki." Deidara said while pointing to Sakura.

"You've got guts kid, to keep up with these guys, you've gotta be tough." Murasaki said while rummaging through some fabrics. "I have just the outfit for you. I was going to give it to Yuki but she obviously is incapable of wearing clothing anymore. So here ya go!" Murasaki said enthusiastically handing Sakura the clothing which contained black cargo pants and a black top with a V fishnet neck line and the standard coat. _Hm, comfy lookin'_.

"Arigatou Murasaki-san. It is much appreciated. I am getting tired of these clothes anyway. Mind if I change here?" Sakura asked bowing to the woman in front of her.

"Its Murasaki to you dear and you are welcome to. Deidara, please wait outside." Deidara left quickly leaving Sakura and Murasaki alone.

Sakura quietly started to peel off her shirt, wincing a little as the dried blood from cuts she received came off with the shirt. Murasaki quickly ran and going some water and a rag from the bathroom.

"Let me help you clean those." Murasaki gently wiped the cuts off and Sakura then put on her new shirt that fit just like Murasaki's except Sakura didn't have the exact same assets. Murasaki quickly left again and came back with some underwear. Grateful, Sakura took the undergarment and changed hers and pulled on her new cargo pants. Thankful for the change of clothing Sakura flashed the woman a smile before walking to the door. Sakura quietly opened the door and stepped out, feeling refreshed.

Murasaki followed Sakura out and bid her goodbyes before heading to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Murasaki-chan is very nice, except to me when I destroy a jacket or any other clothing. Mou, I can't help it if my art is destructive!"

"Eh, Murasaki-_chan_, seems like you are pretty close to this woman Deidara, is there some secret love thing going on with you and her?" Sakura asked smirking.

"I wish, she is so pretty and I love bei-" Deidara quickly caught himself, _Baka! Shinobi aren't supposed to show emotions!_ Deidara quickly left and Sakura was left to find her room by herself.

Sakura walked around aimlessly for a little before picking a room on the same hallway that Deidara cruelly left her at and opened the door to be greeted by a kunai next to her head. She looked at the kunai and then straight at the attacker.

"Kounichi, what are you doing in my room." A very pissed off, angry, and shirtless Uchiha asked.

"Um, well, I was trying to find my room." Sakura said while slowly backing back out to the door.

"Hn, leave now." Itachi said, never taking his eyes from Sakura's.

"H-hey! Don't tell me what to do!" Sakura retorted. _I shouldn't have said that._

Itachi's eyes hardened but before he could do anything, Kisame walked in and looked between the two.

"Sorry for interrupting something but Itachi Pein wants you to judge a fight between me and the girl." Kisame looked down at Sakura signaling for her to follow him and that she did as he walked out the door but Sakura glanced over her left shoulder to see Itachi slowly taking off his pants, and then his boxers but before Sakura could see anything else, she looked up to his face to see him smirking and then the door closed. _Shit! He saw me looking at him. I am soooo done for._

"Kounichi, you get some kunai and another weapon of your choice and no using Chikaru." Kisame said while staring straight ahead. Sakura nodded quietly, forming her battle plan inside her head.

When they arrived outside she saw Deidara, Sasori, Kakuza, Hidan, Pein and Zetsu standing in a row, Sakura quietly walked over to Pein and bowed slightly.

"I noticed the katana on your back and I haven't been able to make one of my own yet, so could I please borrow your katana for now." Sakura asked again. Pein sized the girl up and quietly handed over his katana.

"Arigatou Pein-sama, you will not be disappointed." Sakura strapped the sheathed sword onto her back. She turned back to the door way to see Itachi fully clothed this time, blushing furiously she quickly walked away from the other members to face Kisame.

"Ready little girl?" Kisame mocked, trying to get a rise out of Sakura which wasn't working very well. Sakura responded by lifting the katana over her head and completely unsheathed. She held the handle in her right hand and held it by her ear and placed the blade up, having the dull back in between her thumb and pointer finger.

"Ready when you are." Sakura answered back. Kisame swiftly pulled out Shamadea and charged furiously. _Fast for a big thing_Sakura thought has she dodged a swing to her left side. _I need to take the offense, no way will I survive without acting._ With that decision, Sakura charged at Kisame and disappeared at the last second, leaving a distraught shark behind. Appearing behind him not much later Sakura swung at his back. Kisame cried out in pain and his back was cut open by a sharp blade.

"Fuck! Damn you kounichi!" Kisame swung his sword as he turned around missing Sakura as she ducked under his sword. Taking the opportunity, Sakura sped forward and punched Kisame's gut with her inhuman strength and watched as he hit a tree, cracking it in the process.

Sakura started running towards Kisame but abruptly stopped and grabbed her shoulder, searing pain, burning, was coming from the tattoo on her shoulder. She lifted up her hand and saw that the half sun and moon tattoo on her shoulder was gone.

_No, they can't be gone…_ Sakura was kneeling wide-eyed. Kisame, seeing the opening, was about to kick Sakura into a tree but Itachi stood between them.

"Mom, Dad, don't leave me please…" Sakura whispered quietly. Then Itachi and Kisame were blown back by the power coming from Sakura. The tattoo mark spread across her whole body and she disappeared into the woods towards Konoha.

"Fuck, did we just let a psyco into Akatsuki?" Kisame swore as he strapped his word onto his back.

"No, something is wrong." Itachi stated as he started walking towards where Sakura went. "Pein, let me go get her back." Itachi looked over his shoulder to see Pein nod his head.

"Deidara will accompany you later. Stop her and build a camp. Deidara will be there in ten minutes. No mistakes." Itachi nodded and sprinted off into the woods to go find Sakura.

**GAH this is a lot for me!**

**Its 6 pages, not 6 full pages though… about 5 ½ pages though! Which is a lot! Let me know how you like it!!**

**R&R PLEASE!!!**

**Love, me**


	5. Leave, You Are Dead To Me

**OOOOKKKKAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**SOOOO, I am bored, so I am watching V for Vendetta and I brought my computer in so I am going to write the next chapter, can't promise that it'll be long!**

**So, here we go…!!**

**Chapter 5**

Itachi ran as fast as he could, he couldn't understand why he was so desperate. It was just this one girl, no big deal right? He was emotionless; he had no feelings, a block of ice for a heart. He was stoic and a shinobi never shows emotions, but she made him act differently. _Why do I feel this way, why is my heart beating so quickly, I am not running that hard, and why and I worried about whether she is safe or not? She can fend for herself. I mean, she __**is**__ Akatsuki._

Itachi kept running, not noticing how he picked up the pace little by little.

"Sakura! Wait!" Itachi found himself yelling, or more like pleading. He needed to know what was wrong with her. He could see her pink hair from a distance and her cloak swaying in the wind. She had stopped.

"Itachi, what do you want?" Sakura demanded, angry from him stopping her on her way to Konoha. She stood there, hands on her hip, waiting for an answer.

"Why are you running?" Itachi asked, staring Sakura right in the face.

"My parents are dead and I am going to go to their funeral and there is nothing you can do about that." Sakura said, as she turned around and started sprinting again, but lower to the ground. When she finally was on the ground, Itachi made his move to stop her. Quickly sprinting he reached out and grabbed her. Surprised, Sakura tripped over her own two feet and fell, bringing Itachi along with her.

Landing on the ground roughly Sakura gave a little grunt from the pain. Itachi put his hands out on either side of her head to brake his fall. His wrists gave out a little and he fell forward a little bit more until his forearms completely broke his fall. Itachi opened his eyes and saw himself merely two inches away from her face. He could feel her warm breathe on his face, her closed eyes, oh how he wished she would open them, he wanted to see those jade eyes.



"Wha?" Sakura opened her eyes to be met with red ones. She could also feel the warmth of his breath on her face, but it had a certain chill to it that made Sakura quiver in delight. "Itachi…" Sakura whispered, her lips almost touching his.

"Sakura." Itachi stated, leaning ever so slightly closer. He wanted to feel her lip on his, his mind was overpowering him. His heart told him to kiss her, but he knew it was wrong. He knew that it was taboo but that didn't matter at that moment.

"Itachi," Sakura said, looking from his eyes to his lips and then back again. "Itachi, this isn't what I joined Akatsuki for…" Sakura said.

"**What?! Who cares! This is what we have been waiting for!" **Inner Sakura was a tad pissed.

Itachi snapped out of it. _What the hell am I doing?? _Itachi quickly put back on his stoic appearance. _I need to regroup myself. I cannot let one girl bring back my emotions I destroyed since I was a child. _Itachi stared right into Sakura's eyes with no emotion at all. He slowly bent down his head to her ear.

"Don't let your mind run off Sa-ku-ra, I have no business like that with a kounichi. You are here for just some pleasure… Remember…" Itachi leaned closer to her ear and turned his head slightly. "Uchiha's do not love." And with that Itachi got up and walked away leaving a distraught and hurt Sakura on the ground.

"That bastard, toying with my emotions… I will get him back…" Sakura stopped mumbling to herself as soon as she felt Deidara's chakra.

"Deidara-kunnnn!! Sakura waved while sitting down but also saw Kisame behind him with his Samehada strapped to his back. "Fishhhyyy-chann" Sakura said in a sing-song voice and laughed when she saw the mad Kisame about ready to attack her.

"Kisame, Akatsuki doesn't let some girl get a hold of their emotions." Deidara said as a matter of factly.

"It is Sakura, Deidara-san." Sakura said while pouting.

"Doesn't matter, Sakura would you care to explain why we are on this adventure?" Deidara asked curiously while sitting down across from Sakura.

"Sure, well, my parent just died and I know this because they put a mark of my shoulder that would burn and then fade once they died and as you can see it is gone. So now I am going to attend their funeral and make it official that I joined Akatsuki." Sakura sat there for a second and then looked as if a light bulb just went off in her head.



'_Hey, Chikaru, if I summon you, how long do you think it would take for you to get back to Akatsuki's base and then back here?'_ Sakura thought, and waited for a response.

'_About 20 minutes." _Chikaru responded and with that Sakura summoned Chikaru and looked at her.

"Please Chikaru, go back to my room at Akatsuki and grab the katana that is on my bed. I want to try it out." Chikaru nodded and was off at the speed of sound, leaving only a gust of wind behind her.

"Sooooooo, why are we here?" Kisame asked bringing out some sake from his pack.

"Eh, to piss them off. Especially Sasuke, can't wait to see the look on his face…" Sakura smirked sadistically. It was true; she wanted to make Sasuke jealous, and to show that she was no longer weak and to yell at the Godaime.

Right then Itachi came back, ready to start moving and noticed Sakura smiling at Deidara after Deidara just told Sakura a lame, but albeit a funny joke. Jealousy surged through Itachi but he shrugged it off when he noticed Chikaru's aura coming back to the camp site.

"Chikaru!! You're back!! Awesome! Do you have the katana?" Chikaru threw the katana at Sakura with her tail and disappeared back into Sakura.

Sakura slowly glided the katana out of the sheath and everyone looked at the black blade that slide out of the black sheath that was engraved with gold Sakura petals. It was the most gorgeous blade, even more elegant than Itachi's and that was saying something because Itachi took much pride in his craftsmen ship.

"Is everyone ready to go? Funeral should be soon." Sakura nodded and stood up and sheathed her katana and strapped it onto her back and sprinted off with Kisame, Deidara and Itachi.

"Guys, let me go down there first. I'll wave my hand when I want you to join me. I need to do this on my own." Sakura said to them, wondering if they would even listen to a newbie like her. Surprisingly they all nodded and they kept moving forward, using little to no chakra to power their steps. Upon seeing the Konoha gates Sakura charged forward, katana drawn and killed the guards with no remorse at all. Sakura then disappeared and went to the funeral site where she saw the Godaime making a speech and the Rookie nine plus Gai's team sitting in the front rows along with relatives.

"The Haruno's were great friends, and great parents. They loved every single person in this village and were dear in everyone's heart." Tsunade was crying while she spoke.



"If they were such great parents then why did they leave their daughter all alone in this cold, dark, desolate word?" Sakura jumped down from her hiding spot up in the trees and her back was faced towards the crowd and her face was looking at her parents caskets.

"Why did you leave me mom, dad? I will join you soon, if I can even make it into heaven." Sakura lightly touched their graves and summoned two roses, both black, and laid them on each of the caskets. She then turned around and heard many gasps, mainly from the people sitting in the front row.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled and ran to try to touch her but Sakura just pulled her katana out and stuck it straight in front of her, stopping Naruto in his tracks. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Tsunade all came up to her. The Rookie Nine and Gai's team (minus Ino, Ten Ten and Hinata) stayed a tad behind, knowing this was a matter that those in front of them needed to settle.

"Kakashi, Naruto, Tsunade." Sakura hesitated to say the next name, but she needed to. _Why the hell is Sasuke here? _Sakura couldn't comprehend why Sasuke was standing next to Tsunade as if he was an equal, as if he belonged in this village even after the slaughter of loved ones. How could Naruto, Neji and Choiji stand to around _him._ Sakura didn't even want to say his name, it's was like venom in her mouth.

"Sasuke, what the hell are you doing back in this village? What possessed you to come back even after what you did to my friends?" Sakura looked at Sasuke with hard eyes, with so much hate in them that her mind was becoming clouded.

"And why the hell did you let Sasuke back into the village, even after killing… them." Sakura couldn't say their names, not aloud at least, in fear of crying, showing vulnerability and showing weakness.

"I killed Orochimaru and Konoha was grateful that, they offered me a place back here and I took the opportunity and I lost the rest of team Hebi in a fight so I thought, why not, and took the offer." Sasuke shrugged, smirking at Sakura's expression.

"Sasuke, you are to return to your cell immediately." Tsunade said trying to get the attention of Sasuke.

"No." Sasuke immediately refused. He needed to be here, to fight. He wanted his revenge and he didn't care what the price was.

"Fine, you must return though after this fight. We will be out numbered soon." Tsunade got prepared to fight but someone was standing in front of her.

"I refused to let you fight Baa-chan." Naruto stood in front of Tsunade with a kunai in his right hand. Tsunade looked at Naruto with sadness in her eyes, and then looked at Sakura.



"Sakura, why are you wearing an Akatsuki cloak?" Tsunade asked, wondering what her protégé was doing.

"Well, isn't that a stupid question." Sakura said as she took off her hat and let it fly away in the wind, making her long pink hair flow.

"Hey there Kakashi. How is your eye doing, and you too Sasuke, your vision getting any…_better?_" Sakura emphasized the better part because she knew what the sharingan did to one's eyesight.

Sakura stepped back a little and summoned Chikaru and Chikaru did a circle around Sakura, growling, and then stood to Sakura's left. Sakura placed a hand on Chikaru and then sheathed her sword. "Tsunade, don't ever accuse me of assassinating you unless I actually commit the crime. Naruto, I am sorry about Hinata, Kakashi, stop reading Icha Icha as if it is a religion and Sasuke," Sakura turned towards Sasuke and laughed "Don't stop being an asshole to girls because honestly, I want you to die alone. I want you to die a miserable death and by my hands. I have become stronger than you, and I can't wait to prove that." Sakura taunted Sasuke, edging him on. Trying to get a rise out of him and she was doing very well.

Sasuke was pissed so he drew his sword and charged at Sakura and so Sakura grabbed hers and blocked it right before it hit her face. "Don't push my buttons." And with that she shoved Sasuke back and backed even further away and called Deidara, Kisame, and Itachi over. Deidara and Kisame were behind Sakura, Deidara to the left, Kisame to the right and Itachi was standing directly to the right but his back was tilted towards Sakura a little and his sharingan was activated.

"Deidara-kun, Fishy-chan, go tell Leader what's happening. Itachi-kun and I will take care of this!" Sakura looked back and smiled at the two and then turned back to the Konoha citizens and ninja.

"Anyone who isn't an ANBU or even Jounin should leave right now. Unless you want to die… I wouldn't mind, my Yuuki (Yuuki means little princess I think…) does need some blood, it's getting quite hungry." Deidara and Kisame left quickly to get leader, traveling at quite high speeds but they didn't want to use too much chakra.

Sakura put the hilt of her sword in her right hand and turned it blade up and put the dull side in her left hand, placing it lightly between her thumb and pointer finger. The lessons Itachi had been giving her paid off. She knew she was more skilled at kenjutsu than Sasuke, but he didn't know that and she would use that to her full advantage. She surveyed the opponents. Gai, Neji, Shikamaru, Choiji, Asuma, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Tsunade were all in defensive positions.



"This fight remains between us, Akatsuki vs. Konoha. If you want to call others you can, you never know, all of Akatsuki could come…" Sakura was getting impatient but she needed to stall a little. There were 5 ANBU 5 Jounin and one Hokage. They were outnumbered but not out powered.

"Sakura Haruno, you are now declared an official S-Class missing-nin. If you are ever to step foot in Konoha or if Konoha ninja or any other alliance of Konoha sees you they will have permission to capture and if need be, kill you. You are charged with treason, attempted assassination of the Godaime, and sexually fraternizing with the enemy while still a Konoha ninja. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"What do you mean sexually? It's not like she is having sex with Itachi or something!" Naruto yelled laughing at the idea but stopped when he heard Sakura scoff. "What Sakura-chan?"

"I said, not yet. I haven't had sex with Itachi…_yet._" She smirked; she was getting them all riled up. She yelped whenever arms snaked their way around her waist but recognized the warmth, it was Itachi.

Sakura tilted her head to give Itachi more access to her neck. He started to kiss her neck, licking and sucking, he kissed up to her ear and whispered, "We should probably stop antagonizing them, but we will continue this later." Sakura nodded and looked to the ninja in front of her.

"Ready?" She didn't wait for an answer and threw a kunai at Sasuke. "Let's do this!" She ran at Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru. Itachi dealt with Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma and Chikaru dealt with Kiba, Shino, and Choiji. Tsunade stood back watching everyone because no one wanted to see their Godaime get hurt. She couldn't bear to watch though. It was her job, she had to, she didn't want to though. Sakura was like a daughter but it was her job as Godaime. That sucked.

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji surrounded Sakura in a circle with her in the middle. Sakura put her sword out in front of her, using the reflection of the sword's blade to see her opponents behind her.

Neji got into Gentle Fist position, Naruto let the Kyuubi go a little and Sasuke was in Curse level one form, the dark marks spread all over his body. Sakura laughed at let her curse mark cover her body, all the way to her toes to her forehead and dodged a punch that was thrown at her by Neji and Naruto made Kage no Bunshin and Sasuke was charging up his chidori.



"SASUKE! WE WANT TO CAPTURE HER NOT KILL HER!" Naruto yelled over the chirping of the jutsu. Sasuke paid no mind to Naruto and stared straight at Sakura. Anger boiled from within him, she was supposed to be his.

"You traitor!" Sasuke yelled. He was furious, the marks started to blend together and talons started to come out of his back. His rage was overcoming him; he was becoming blinded by anger and jealousy.

"I am a traitor? Ha, what about you? Mr. I am too good to be in Konoha? Don't you dare criticized me! I went to Akatsuki to get stronger; you went to Orochimaru to get stronger! WHATS THE DIFFERENCE?!" Sakura yelled as she faced Naruto and Sasuke, Sasuke was shocked and let his Chidori go; she successfully knocked out the Hyuuga and the genius.

"I don't know Sakura-chan; maybe they are just being unfair towards you because they do not think you are significant." A voice said from afar.

"Leader-sama!" Sakura said excitedly, running towards him forgetting everyone else.

"Hello Sakura-chan, now, why would you try to fight all these people without us, you are lucky Deidara and Kisame got to us first. The whole team came, just for you." He whispered the last part as the rest of Akatsuki lined up; Hidan, Kakuza, Sasori, Deidara, Konan, Pein, Sakura, Itachi, and Kisame. (Chikaru is in front of her and Itachi)

"Thank you all for coming, although, I think I was doing fine." Sakura said as she motioned towards the unconscious Hyuuga and Shikamaru.

"Godaime-sama, I have come to make you a proposition. We leave peacefully, and you all live." Pein said very calmly, trying to not stir up any more trouble.

"Ha, poor weak Sakura still needs protection… I was wrong about you." Sasuke said as he glared at his brother.

Itachi, the protective person he is, put his arm around Sakura and held her tightly.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER WEAK YOU ASS HOLE! She is one of the strongest members here! She is next in line to the throne after Itachi and that is just because Itachi has been here longer! She has surpassed you and everyone standing in front of us, you, the Kyuubi, and your precious Godaime! She has become like a sister to me and that's far more that any of you can say!" Konan was panting after her little rant session and Pein put an arm around her waist also, whispering soothing words into her ear.

"Akatsuki, you may leave, but be wary." Tsunade only spoke those words before turning around and leaving but before she left she cocked her head to the left and spoke six words to Sakura that struck her right in the heart.



"Leave. You are dead to me."

**Okay so some of you are like, well when did she make a katana and I really don't know xD I cant go back and change past chapters because you have already read them so I just made her have a katana cause she needed one to fight with… And in the flashback a few chapters back she had one so it could just be that one or something, use your imagination.**

**SO ANYWAY!! A little over 5 pages long and around 2,813 words (haha, **_**around**_**, not like I'm counting or something…. closes word count…heheh…:D) and sorry for the wait, didn't mean too!! Chapter 6 is coming soon!!**

**R&R PLEEASSE and give me ideas, I want to end this story and I sorta have an idea on how to but I don't know if should be a happy or sad ending, I don't want too angsty…**

**LOVE YA**

**R&R **


	6. Threat Level Red

"_Leave, you are dead to me._"

Sakura stood there, stunned at the words of her former teacher. She wasn't necessarily sad, no, those feelings were long since gone from the realms of Sakura's mind but she was… stunned. The only world that could truly describe the feeling that sunk deep through her bones and rooted her feet into the ground, making her unable to shift even a centimeter to release some of the uncomfortable numbness that wasn't caused by lack of movement and her fingers, numb to the very tip, twitch slightly, involuntarily against the hilt of her katana. Everything around her stopped, her mind shifted from thought to thought and she had no control. For some reason, everything in her life flashed before her eyes and nothing else seemed to matter. Memories of when she was a young girl, to the day when she was accepted under the tutelage of her former shishou, to the fateful day her friends were killed, to right now and every moment leading up to it. She must have looked ridiculous standing there, making it appear as if she cared what her shishou had just said. She didn't really, they were all dead to her, and so what difference did it make? But for some reason, this moment, this fleeting second, with or without those six words that were uttered from the lips of the Godaime, her purpose became clear, the fog lifted from the depths of her mind. She realized her purpose was to purely live. Live how she wanted, where she wanted and she could hear her friends' voices in the wind whisper to her to find her own freedom, no matter where that freedom leads her or what price it has on her life or the lives of others.

Sakura, while stuck in her dream-like state, didn't notice as the sharingan marks covered her body completely, from head to toe and started melding together and receding to her face but black remained on her face still. The black shifted and formed to reveal the mangekyo sharingan, Itachi's mangekyou. The hole in the center, at the tip of her nose, and the other black marks on her forehead and down her cheeks, the tips ending at her jaw bone. Sakura blinked her eyes, the first time since this whole ordeal started and came back to her senses, realizing that only a brief second had passed.

"Shishou, that is fine, but know this. You all have been dead to me long before I left Konoha, I just took a little longer to realize that fact." Sakura sheathed her katana and closed her eyes and placed her fingers in the sign of the _Tiger_. "Shishou, I live my life with no regrets." Sakura opened her eyes again and even before they were fully opened, glowing gold slits slowly became glowing gold eyes, fully aware of everything around her. "I will not back down, I will not leave. I will fight this till the end if I have to." Sakura moved to walk forward but before she could, Chikaru rushed at Sakura, catching her off guard and head butting her in the stomach, effectively knocking her out. Itachi instinctively lifted his arms and caught the petite kounichi in his arms.

"Tsunade," Chikaru boomed, speaking without the proper suffix, "we will be taking our leave but do not think this is the last you will see of us." Chikaru turned away, the rest of Akatsuki following behind the white liger. Chikaru turned around, and faced the Konoha-nin. "Remember, payback is a bitch." And with that, Chikaru turned to join the rest of Akatsuki and leap off into the forest. No one spoke within the shinobi of Konoha until Tsunade murmured something incoherent to the ears of everyone but Kakashi.

"Payback is a bitch."

"Chikaru, why did you do that? She could have gone psycho on their asses and dealt with them easily. You saw the look in her eyes, yeah." Deidara whined as he floated next to the other members on his clay bird.

"Because she cannot control my power yet and the repercussions on her body and mine that would've happened if we let her use that power would have been so detrimental she would've landed herself in a coma for one to two weeks not to mention the psychological damage that could've been done. I, along with Itachi, will help her control her powers and then we will allow her the vengeance she seeks upon her former village." Chikaru walked calmly in the middle of the group, next to Itachi (who was holding Sakura) and glanced lazily up at Deidara.

"Why the Uchiha? What's so special 'bout him, yeah?" Deidara whined like a little kid who had his candy stolen from him, earning Deidara a vicious glare from said Uchiha.

"Because he has a kekkei genkai that is accessed through his eyes and out of all the Akatsuki members, his kekkei genkai is the closest to hers."

"What is her kekkei genkai?" All heads swiveled to the stoic Uchiha as his calm voice reached the eardrums of his… teammates.

"Her kekkei genkai is unique in the sense that she can control the elements around her, earth, wind, water and fire, like using jutsus except there is no limit to the amount and there is no need for hand signs of words." Chikaru stopped and stared down at the ground, hesitating to speak next. Losing his patience, Deidara grinded out his next words and he ended up interrupting the powerful beast, two shinobi away from him.

"But how is Sakura's kekkei genkai like the Uchiha's?"

"Sakura does not control her kekkei genkai through her eyes, but through the extra channels that run through her body, these channels are sealed but when opened up the immense power of her ancestors are released. This kekkei genkai skips a generation and then appears in the next generation." Chikaru looked towards Itachi and nodded her head and he nodded back, hesitantly at first, but knew that this was important to the powerful animal in front of him. Itachi gave her his consent to share the next piece of information with the rest of Akatsuki. "Itachi is losing his eyesight because of the Sharingan, correct?" Itachi nodded, although hesitantly because the vulnerable feeling that washed over him because someone knew that he had a disadvantage without his sharingan activated. "Although when he has his kekkei genkai activated, he can see but when Itachi deactivates the sharingan, he is near blindness."

"What does this have to do with Sakura?"

"This kekkei genkai is extremely powerful but it has one flaw and this flaw can be the downfall or the power that can save a nation." Chikaru paused; the deafening silence fell upon the group of shinobi. Chikaru looked at Sakura and walked over to her and touched her nose to Sakura's arm and suddenly her eyes flickered open but now they had a dull tint to them and Sakura started panicking. "What, what's going on? Why can't I see?" Sakura struggled in Itachi's arms.

"Sakura, relax, I shall explain to you why you are unable to see. The effects will wear off soon, but I must explain what is going on. You have a kekkei genkai, a very powerful kekkei genkai, but the short term side effects are fatigue, numbness of the limbs and temporary blindness." Chikaru lowered herself onto the ground and sighed, the weight of many generations lifted from her shoulders.

"What are the long term side effects?" Sakura asked with a worried expression etched onto her face.

"There is only one long term side effect but this side effect doesn't take long to become prominent and permanent. Sakura, if you frequently use your kekkei genkai, in less than 5 months you will completely lose your vision." Chikaru lifted her gaze into Sakura's empty, dull, and blank eyes. "Even though you are an accomplished medic, even your skills cannot reverse this curse." Chikaru disappeared from site and Sakura's eyes slowly return to their jade color but the outside rim was slightly a pale green color.

Sakura blinked, trying to get the fuzzy haze from her eyes. Most of it cleared but for once, Sakura felt as though she needed glasses to help her see.

'Wow, after one use of my kekkei genkai, I've already started losing my sight. Chikaru, you were right, this is fast.' Sakura looked around and noticed her feet weren't touching the ground. She glanced around and saw all the Akatsuki members looking at her strangely and then she looked at who was holding her and blushed. Itachi had his arms in the crease of her bent knees and his other arm around her shoulders, his fingers tightening slightly along with the rest of his body, a slight show of emotion from the normally stoic Uchiha, when he realized that the woman in his arms was currently awake and aware.

"Um, Itachi-san… could you please let me down?" Sakura asked, putting on her 'innocent' eyes but she couldn't suppress the blush that coated her cheeks or the shiver that ran down her spine as she felt the hard defined contours of his muscled torso. Itachi nodded and took his left arm out from under her knees and gently placed her feet onto the ground. Sakura murmured a 'thank you' and went to take a step forward before her knees gave out and gravity worked against her as all her weight was bringing her one place, towards the ground. Sakura prepared herself for the inevitable smack against the ground but she felt the wind around her shift and before she hit the ground, someone had their arms around her waist and on the nape of her neck but before Sakura could open her eyes to see who her savior was she slipped into unconsciousness from the sheer exhaustion of trying to walk. Before she fell into unconsciousness, she heard Chikaru speak softly in her mind, she could barely make it out, but it sounded something along the lines of, 'trust them Sakura, they will become like your family.' And Sakura could help but think, 'I think they already are…'

The Godaime could barely be seen through the stacks of paper piled high upon the beautifully crafted mahogany desk that she was seated behind. Sake bottles were thrown across the room, individual papers slid from their original pile onto the floor, and objects were stuck in the wall from the inhumane strength and uncontrollable temper of Tsunade.

"FUCK THIS!" Tsunade up heaved her desk and sent all the papers flying around the room. As the papers settled all around Tsunade, she grabbed a sake bottle from the window sill and drowned in her sorrows. "My apprentice, my wonderful apprentice… Why did she betray me… us… Konoha even!" Tsunade sat on her chair, tears streaming down her face with no concern of the physical and mental state she was in. Anyone who walked in would not see a Hokage in front of them, but the face of a distraught mother who doesn't know what to do. Her 'daughter' has become a missing-nin and Tsunade is torn between being the Hokage and being the only mother figure Sakura has left in her life.

"Keh, some job I'm doing at that one. I'd fucking suck at being a mother." Tsunade took another swig of her sake to find herself empty, yet again. Tsunade put her hands on either side of the chair and heaved herself up into standing position but the sudden movement made Tsunade stumble and sway back and forth till eventually she didn't care enough and fell over, back on the floor. She was looking up to the ceiling, without a care in the world, and instead of trying to solve everyone else's problems; she decided that she was going to solve her own…

Obviously the first 'problem' that Tsunade thought of was: her lovely apprentice who became a MISSING-NIN. 'I fucking lied too and said she tried to assassinate me all that shit with Itachi got everyone else more riled up and emotionally compromised. God, I've made such a fucking mess because I've used my power incorrectly. Who knew making a fucking mistake could turn out to have really shitty consequences. I wish someone would just hold me accountable for my mistakes so I could fucking move on but everyone thinks I did the right thing because she betrayed our village… I'm the Hokage! What else can I do? I have to protect my people and Sakura is a… threat to my village." Tsunade sighed and grabbed the object closest to her hand and chucked it at the wall, burying it behind plaster and wall paper.

"Tsunade-sama! Is everything…al…right?" Shizune barged in the office but as she assessed the damage done, she knew that her Hokage was safe but throwing a temper tantrum. Shizune slowly started picking up every single piece of paper that fell on the ground, planning on organizing them later and placed them one of the remaining undamaged corners of the vast room, which was hard to find. Five minutes of picking up paper and sulking on the floor passed before Tsunade spoke to Shizune.

"Shizune, how much have I fucked up?" Tsunade said but the sobriety of the statement pushed through all the alcohol in the blonde's system.

"Tsunade-sama, you were just doing your job…" Shizune debated whether or not to give Tsunade a straight answer.

Tsunade laughed. "Shizune, I ask you this question as a friend needing advice. Please," Tsunade turned her head to the side, her bangs falling into her eyes that were brimmed with tears threatening to fall. "How much have I fucked up?" Tsunade stared at Shizune and she was about to give up questioning her assistant when Shizune stood up quickly and headed for the door. Before she left, she faced her friend, with tears in her eyes, and spoke much needed advice to her long time friend.

"More than you realize." With a click, Shizune was gone and Tsunade turned her head to face the ceiling yet again. The tears slid from her eyes and Tsunade lay on the floor crying. Crying for the stupidity of her actions, the loved ones she has ever lost, but most importantly, for the daughter that she has abandoned. 'Maybe they will treat her better at Akatsuki then in Konoha.'

Tsunade wished that she could lie on the floor for the rest of the day but she is the Hokage, so she had work to do. 'Yeah, that's why I am in so much fucking emotional turmoil is because I am the fucking Hokage.' Tsunade flipped back over her desk and sat down very un-lady like and was about to focus again on paper work when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in." Tsunade folded her hands in front of her rather large chest and stared at the intruder. Tsunade took a close look at who walked into her office. 'Chunnin most likely'

"The council requests your appearance immediately in the High Tower." And with that the boy turned around and left the way he entered.

"Tch. Brat." Tsunade glared at the retreating form of the messenger and grabbed her jacket and slammed her door behind her. "What the fuck do those council members want? Fucking assholes." Tsunade put a little more chakra than normal into her steps so little indents were trailing behind Tsunade, like breadcrumbs.

Tsunade walked towards the door to the High Tower conference room and swung the door open and stopped all conversations. Tsunade sat down at the head of the table and scanned every face and sighed. "What the hell do you people want?" Tsunade smirked as a few of the council members gasped at the rude and blunt question.

"Now Tsunade-sama, we must discuss something of urgent matter." One of the older council members looked around to everyone and chose her next words carefully. "The council has come to a decision about Sasuke Uchiha. Either he will be executed or he shall have to swear his loyalty to Konoha yet again and start over the ninja process." The council members remained quiet but they all turned their heads towards Tsunade.

"Isn't there any other punishment besides those two options? I do not want to execute him but I do not want him to be a part of this village! He killed three very well trained kounichi, ANBU let me remind you, and you want to give him a free pass to come back? Fucking asshole doesn't deserve it after what he put Sakura through." Tsunade's temper was escalating but she refused to let these old farts get the ugly side of her to show.

"Tsunade, these are the choices that we are giving you, agree to one or the other." The same elder council member from before spoke with strict and unwavering strength and Tsunade sighed.

"I guess I have no choice, Sasuke Uchiha will be reinstated as a resident of Konoha, all missing-nin tags will be removed from the Bingo Book and he will start the ninja process over. He will start in the academy but he will definitely be able to pass the academy exam and the Chunnin exam so I am omitting those two stages of the process because that would waste time and resources. After 6 months of confinement to the inner walls of Konoha and tight restrictions on training, Sasuke will be allowed to take the Jounin exam and from there, if he so chooses, the ANBU exams. I will be the one who has the last say of both of the decisions of whether or not he is accepted as Jounin or ANBU. No further discussion, have a nice day." And with that, Tsunade stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door on the very shocked faces of the council members.

"Damn, NOW what have I gotten myself into. I really am fucked." Tsunade punched the wall beside her in frustration. Tsunade headed back to her office and when she arrived, she opened the door to find a figure sitting on the window sill.

"Show yourself." Tsunade cautiously made her way around the figure and towards her desk. "Now." Tsunade reached her desk and sat down in the chair while keeping her gaze upon the lone figure.

"Just me Hokage-sama." Kakashi leaned forward and smiled, his Icha Icha still in his hands.

"God damn it Kakashi, ya scared the shit outta me." Tsunade visible relaxed when she knew that the man next to her would not harm her.

"Hokage-sama, what are you going to do about Sakura?" Kakashi's one visible eye softened at the name of his former pupil

"Kakashi, I have to be the Hokage. She is a potential threat to my village. By tomorrow, in the updated Bingo Book," Tsunade sat back in her chair and stared up at the ceiling, "Sakura will be labeled a missing-nin, threat level red." Tsunade winced as she heard Kakashi take a sharp intake.

"Threat level red? But that means…" Kakashi trailed off because he felt as though he'd vomit by speaking the end of his thought.

"Yes. Sakura Haruno must be killed on sight, no matter what."

**A/N: Okay. I want to first start off by saying I AM SO SORRY. I know that it has actually been like a year since I've updated but my computer crashed and I didn't really have the money to buy a new one and then when I got a new one other shit in my life started falling to pieces.**

**ANYWAY, it's the summer so I am hoping to update maybe once every few weeks give or take. I'll try to make the chapters longer, this one was a little over six pages.**

**Im really sorry for the long wait but PLEASE review, especially because I have to remember stuff from earlier chapters that I might have gotten wrong. I tried to add more depth to my writing, let me know what you think.**

**-LilBitzer (I'm back!)**


End file.
